


'Good Luck Charms'

by astralpenguin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gossip, Kissing, M/M, post S1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralpenguin/pseuds/astralpenguin
Summary: How some people don't realise that they're engaged is a mystery to them both





	

**Author's Note:**

> fight me kubo

**_Grand Prix Silver Medallist Spotted Wearing Good Luck Charm_ **

_ Those who have been closely following figure skating will already be aware that Yuuri Katsuki, and his coach, five times consecutive Grand Prix and World champion Victor Nikiforov, were seen wearing matching golden rings through the final back in December. _

_ It is not unheard of for skaters and coaches to wear matching accessories for luck and as a show of solidarity with each other. It’s less common for these items to be worn outside of a competition, as the pair are pictured doing so here. _

_ However, with Nikiforov’s apparent complete return to skating, while still remaining Katsuki’s coach, perhaps these two feel like they need all the luck they can get? _

***

If he was completely honest, Victor didn’t know why he’d even clicked on the article. Even without seeing the headline he’d known that it was from a gossip site. Those things only existed to cause drama.

Then his eyes glanced at the headline.

Then he pressed on the link and read the whole thing through.

He reread it. Just to be sure.

Were these people idiots?

Yes, it was common for skaters to have special items or accessories for good luck. He wasn’t disputing that. Not in the slightest.

But anyone with a brain could tell that the rings were not just ‘good luck charms’. Victor had seen what they were labelled as when Yuuri bought them. They were sold as wedding rings.  _ Wedding rings.  _ And they weren’t cheap, either.

Victor looked down at his right hand. The ring glinted gold back at him.

He heard a click in the door. Yuuri must have got back.

“Victor,” his voice called out, “I’m home. They didn’t have any...” he trailed off. Victor looked up from his hand (ring) to look at Yuuri. Yuuri smiled softly. “Hey.”

Victor’s eyes softened as he smiled too. He gestured for Yuuri to sit next to him on the sofa, which he did. Victor leant his head on Yuuri’s shoulder. “What didn’t they have any of?”

“That cheese you like. Sold out. But I was able to get everything else.”

Victor turned his head and pressed a kiss against Yuuri’s jaw. “Thank you, moya lyubov.”

Yuuri intertwined his fingers with Victor’s. “So, what did you do while I was out?”

Victor sighed, and sat up. He reluctantly pulled his hands away from Yuuri’s and handed over his phone. “I found this.”

Victor watched Yuuri’s face as he read through the article. He saw him scroll up and make his way back through it, like Victor himself had done. It wasn’t a particularly long article, so it didn’t take long.

Yuuri locked Victor’s phone and put it to one side. “They’re not wrong,” he said, turning back to face him.

“About what?”

“We do need all the luck we can get. You’re taking on a lot by trying to coach me  _ and  _ fully return to figure skating, and -”

“Yuuri.” Victor interrupted. “You and I both know that luck has very little to do with it. We’re both amazing skaters who can absolutely succeed.”

“I didn’t say -”

“You didn’t have to.” Victor took Yuuri’s hands back in his own.

Yuuri gave a small, grateful smile. Then, Victor noticed his expression shift to one of mischief.

“If luck has nothing to do with our performances, then what’s the point of our  _ good luck charms _ ?”

Victor and Yuuri held eye contact for approximately 3 seconds before they both burst into laughter.

“Too be fair,” said Victor as he tried to catch his breath, “gossip sites like that have said worse things before.”

“True, but still, this is really stupid.”

“I know! Phichit had it figured out instantly!”

“Well, he  _ is  _ an evil genius.” Yuuri laughed. “I should know. He’s my best friend. He knows everything. It’s a little scary at times.”

“But it’s been two months now. We wear these rings everywhere and have publicly talked about how we’re engaged! And they’re being referred to as just ‘good luck charms’?”

Yuuri leant in towards his fiancé, stopping so close to his face that their lips brushed as he spoke. “Well, if they were engagement rings, wouldn’t that be kinda gay?”

Victor laughed again. “Yes,” he said, “yes it would.”

“And could you imagine that?” Yuuri glanced around as if he was checking for people potentially listening in, then whispered, “could you imagine if we were gay?”

Victor could feel, rather than see, Yuuri’s smile along his lips. He didn’t even have time to think about it before he was closing the tiny gap that Yuuri had left between them. He kissed him softly, gently. It was Yuuri who deepened it, opening his mouth and bringing one hand behind Victor’s head, threading it through his hair. Victor’s hand made its way up to Yuuri’s cheek, and Yuuri leant into it.

Eventually, they pressed their foreheads together, breaking the kiss. They gazed into each other’s eyes without speaking for what felt like hours before Victor finally spoke.

“I can’t wait until I’ve married you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this all in one sitting and it's not edited or beta'd or anything i'm just pissed off rn and decided to get smth out of it
> 
> plus i've literally never written a kiss before so i hope it wasn't too terrible
> 
> come yell with me on [tumblr](http://astralpenguin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
